Sekilas di kala deru
by aia masanina
Summary: Sekilas di kala deru, Kaito mengajak Meiko berbincang. #AmeNoHi


"Hei, bodoh."

Kaito memanggil Meiko di seberang sana. Meiko mendongak tanda mendengar, dan dengan malas bertanya, "Apa?"

Kaito menyeringai, antara senang Meiko menanggapinya dan tertantang ingin menguji lagi mental keras wanita itu. "Kau mau rokok?"

Pertanyaan itu lagi. Sudah sekian kali Meiko menjawab tawaran itu, dan sekarang ia sudah lelah. Ia menghela napas. "Berapa kali harus kubilang, sinting? Aku benci rokok, dan aku benci _kau_ yang menawarkan."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sekilas di kala deru**

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton FM, etc

KAITO – MEIKO

Untuk _challange_ **Ame no Hi**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

* * *

.

.

.

Guyuran deras kembali di malam itu. Awan gelap begitu pekat hingga sinar bulan tak terlihat. Entah sudah pukul berapa sekarang ini sehingga jalanan menjadi sepi. Tak ada bus, tak ada taksi. Kaito duduk di kursi halte dengan anteng, mengangkat satu kaki di paha kaki satu lagi, menyalakan sebatang rokok.

Rokok putih itu diisap dalam-dalam. Dari ekspresinya, sepertinya nikmat sekali. Perlahan Kaito menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulut, kemudian berkata di sela-sela rinai air yang menderu, "Harus kuberi tahu, Meiko. Kau adalah orang pertama yang kukenal yang sangat-sangat dan _sangat_ membenci rokok."

Meiko yang duduk di kursi depan toko yang ada di seberang Kaito menoleh sekilas, kemudian membuang pandangan. "Kau sangat hiperbolis."

"Hiperbolis? Kau bergurau. Aku mengatakan kau amat benci rokok dari hatiku yang terdalam," jelas Kaito sedikit pongah. Diisap rokoknya lagi dan dihembuskan asapnya. "Kau seperti anak kecil."

"Doa yang bagus. Aku memang ingin kembali jadi anak kecil," cetus Meiko. Ia memberikan senyum miring. "Kalau aku jadi anak kecil, aku tak perlu memikirkan uang, aku tak perlu bekerja, dan tak perlu berhadapan denganmu demi uang dan royalitas."

"Hadapilah dengan lapang dada, Meiko," ujar Kaito sok memotivasi. "Aku tak percaya musuh bebuyutan yang terus-menerus mengincarku bicara seperti itu. Hei, dari kata-katamu, kita punya kesamaan. Aku juga _tak ingin berhadapan denganmu_."

Meiko seolah mendapat _jackpot_. Ia tersenyum pongah. "Kau takut padaku?"

"Aku tak pernah takut pada wanita manapun," balas Kaito sama pongahnya. "Aku hanya tak suka direpotkan wanita."

"Ketika aku sudah menodongkan pistol padamu dan peluruku menembus jantungmu, apa kau masih juga tak takut padaku?" Nada santai yang mengandung ancaman keluar dari bibir Meiko yang menyeringai, ditambah dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Aku tak takut padamu, pistolmu, pelurumu ..." tegas Kaito yang juga menyeringai dan memandang Meiko tajam. "... bahkan _kematianku_."

Sebenarnya Meiko tidak mati kutu, tapi ia ingin mencukupkan pembicaraan ini. "Anggap kau menang. Nikmati rokokmu dan tutup mulutmu."

Kaito nyengir kuda. "Aku menang 61 kali, dan kau 59." Ia mengisap rokoknya lagi.

Secara refleks Meiko kembali memandang Kaito, padahal ia sudah kembali memerhatikan ujung jalanan sembari bertopang dagu. "Kau kurang kerjaan."

"Setidaknya aku bisa mengasah otak daripada kau yang selalu melamun tidak jelas," sanggah Kaito. "Kalau _kita_ masih bisa dibilang punya otak."

"Aku menghitung kendaraan yang lewat, orang-orang yang lewat, bahkan meramalkan cuaca." Kaito mendengarkan Meiko sambil menginjak rokoknya yang sudah pendek. "Juga mendengarkan orang-orang yang membicarakan _kita_."

"Kita sangat terkenal, bukan?" ucap Kaito ringan. "Reputasiku sebagai bandar narkoba dan pembunuh, kau sebagai polisi, kronologis seminggu yang lalu di mana kau dan rekan-rekanmu menangkap basah aku yang sedang bertransaksi, kau dengan heroik mengejar aku sendirian sampai ke sini, dan di seberangku kau ..."

"... kau dan aku sama-sama menembak dengan pistol masing-masing," sambung Meiko sekaligus ingin meralat sedikit kata-kata Kaito yang hendak lelaki itu ucapkan. "Dan kita sama-sama mati. _Di sini._ "

"Kau di seberang sana dan aku di seberang sini," tandas Kaito. "Dan inilah kita sekarang. Hanya bisa diam di sini, yang hidup serba kurang kerjaan."

"Kau saja, aku tidak." Meiko mencibir.

Dari ujung jalan, sepasang kelap-kelip muncul. Sebuah mobil sedan melintas, menembus derasnya air dari langit dan melewati mereka di kanan-kiri. Di mobil itu ada tiga orang, seorang ayah, seorang ibu, dan seorang gadis kecil.

"Papa, Mama, aku melihat Paman." Gadis kecil berkuncir hijau itu memerhatikan Kaito dari jendela yang buram akibat tetes-tetes air dna kabut. "Dia lagi duduk di sana dan memandang kita."

"Hus," hardik wanita berambut merah muda yang duduk di depan, di samping suaminya. "Jangan mengkhayal aneh-aneh. Dia sudah mati, dan dia bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga kita."

Mobil itu terus menjauh. Kaito tak memerhatikannya lagi. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebatang rokok lagi. Dibakarnya ujung rokok dan digigitnya ujung yang lain, kemudian ia mengulurkan kotak rokoknya yang masih penuh kepada Meiko sembari menyeringai. "Kau mau rokok?"

Kali ini Meiko tidak merasa terganggu. Ia menyunggingkan senyum, senyum miring, seringaian, diikuti kata-kata yang sok peduli.

"Nikmati rokokmu sampai kau— _kita_ —benar-benar mati, Kaito."

.

* * *

 ** _fin_**

* * *

 _._

 _._

Hai, hai. Saya kembali lagi setelah sekian lama. Maaf cuma bisa ngarang cerita pendek seperti ini, demi asupan /plak/ Sampai jumpa lagi.


End file.
